(i) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-258108, for example, discloses a fixing device that fixes a toner image on a sheet to the sheet. This fixing device includes a heating roller, a pressing roller, a belt that is disposed between the heating roller and the pressing roller and rotates while tension is applied thereto, and a member that applies the tension to the belt. The sheet is transported to a gap between the heating roller and the belt that rotates, and receives heat from the heating roller and pressure from the pressing roller so that the toner image on the sheet is fixed to the sheet. The member that applies the tension to the belt has projections at the ends thereof in the width direction of the belt to prevent snaking of the belt.